


My Gay Husband

by ourjisoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Divorce, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: When Sojung's husband told her that he was gay, it completely shattered her world. After a painful divorce and numerous attempts to rid him from her life, fate would unexpectedly pull them together once again. While healing from all the hurt and emotional trauma, they find the best comfort in each other.
Relationships: Kim Sojung | Sowon/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	My Gay Husband

Sojung and Jeonghan had a very happy marriage.

The two had met freshman year in college through a mutual friend.

It seemed like it was love at first sight, as they were almost inseparable throughout their time in college.

As soon as they graduated, Jeonghan proposed and they got married soon after.

Everything had been going so well so far.

They had a nice little home, they were doing well in their careers, and they had a harmonious marriage.

There were no signs, nothing that could have prepared Sojung for what she was told one evening.

"I'm gay."

When those words came out of his mouth she hardly even processed what he said.

It was just a typical evening when he suddenly asked her to sit and down so he could tell her something.

She half expected him to pull some kind of joke where he would pretend to be serious and then say something cringey, or maybe he would tell her something that annoyed him at work.

Whatever she was expecting, this was certainly not it.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments as she was simply too shocked.

He already had his head down, looking like a guilty dog in front of their owner.

After a while when she still hasn't reacted, Jeonghan finally looked at her.

"Please say something." He looked so desperate.

"I... I don't know what to say" she said simply.

Jeonghan took a deep breath. "I know this is so unfair to you. You don't realize how horrible I feel about all this, I wish I didn't have to tell you at all. But I feel like it would be more unfair to you if kept quiet about this for any longer. I'm so truly sorry, Sojung."

The initial shock had worn off and she finally began to take in what was really happening.

She felt completely shattered.

She didn't want to cry, she never cried in front of Jeonghan, but this time she could not contain it.

Her breathing became rough and tears poured out of her eyes, she had never felt so broken in her entire life.

Jeonghan felt immense pain in his heart to see her like this, after all, she was still one of the people he cared about most in this world.

He couldn't bear to watch her cry anymore so he lowered his head and sat with her as endless tears streamed down her face.

That night he moved out to his sister's place, she was the only other person he told about this.

A couple weeks later he came to her with divorce papers, and throughout the next week they sorted out all the logistics that would finalize the divorce.

The process was relatively simple as they only had a few assets and no children, although Sojung had been wanting to talk with him about it, but of course now there was no chance for that to happen.

It was the most difficult week of her life, when she wasn't working she was sorting out the details of how her marriage would end, a marriage that she treasured so much and was not ready to let go.

After everything was settled, Jeonghan came back to pack the rest of his belongings as they decided that Sojung would keep the house.

He had found a small condo to rent, and given in how little time it happened, it made her believe that he had been planning to leave for a while now, and it broke her heart even more.

Watching him pack and move around boxes reminded her of when they first moved in two years ago.

He had always promised her that they would move to a nicer, grander house when they had enough money.

But instead he was moving away and she would be left behind.

Sojung watched as he loaded the last box onto the moving truck and walked towards the driver seat, but not before turning to her to see her one last time.

She felt the tears returning to her eyes, and he walked up and hugged her immediately, still not wanting to see her cry for him.

He held her tightly for a long time, almost seemed like he didn't want to let go.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, realizing that she would never be able to ever again.

She felt his clothing and took in his scent, reminding her of how much she missed him.

Jeonghan got in the moving truck and opened his window.

He smiled sadly at her. "Goodbye, Sojung."

She smiled back and waved her hand as he drove off.

"Goodbye, Jeonghan."

And so their chapter ended...

Or so she thought.

\-------------------------

Sojung mentally slapped herself when she remembered that she and Jeonghan worked in the same architecture firm.

He had been working on site on a project with his team for the past few weeks so Sojung had not been seeing him at work.

But he was to return back to the office that day and the thought of seeing him again after that painful departure made her stomach turn.

And even worse was that their coworkers and boss knew that they were married and even admired what a wonderful relationship they had.

This was not going to be easy.

Thankfully though his desk was in a different room so she didn't have to see him all the time.

"Sojung, we have a meeting in 5 minutes" her friend and coworker Eunbi reminded her.

Sojung nodded.

Eunbi knew that something was off with her.

She had been extremely quiet at work those past few weeks, and she didn't contact Eunbi at all outside of work.

Eunbi even tried asking Jeonghan about it but he would just say that she was probably stressed about work or something.

But Eunbi knew that wasn't the case, and she just knew that it had something to do with Jeonghan.

Nobody really knew about their divorce, even their parents didn't know.

The only person aware of it was Jeonghan's sister.

"Sojung, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

""I... I'll tell you later. Let's go to the meeting yeah?"

When they arrived Sojung spotted Jeonghan chatting with one of their other coworkers, Joshua.

She was about to take a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Aren't you going to sit with Jeonghan?" Eunbi inquired.

That's right. They always say together during meetings like this.

Sojung didn't want too many people thinking something was up so she made her way over and took a seat next to Jeonghan.

He looked at her in surprise for a brief moment before continuing his conversation with Joshua. He was clearly more tense now.

"Anyway, we'll talk more about this later" said Joshua, he then greeted Sojung, "You must be happy to have him back at the office huh?" he joked.

Sojung just smiled awkwardly.

They were going to have to explain eventually.

Soon the meeting began and both tried to focus their attention on that.

"Next we have a small project for a gazebo in town square. It will be a month long project for four people. Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Sojung will be assigned for this."

Both Jeonghan and Sojung froze.

They would have to be working very closely with each other for a month, which is something they both were not ready for.

After the meeting Sojung stood up and walked to her boss.

"Sir."

"Ah yes Sojung, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm I was wondering if I can be pulled from this assignment."

"And why is that? You're not one to back down on opportunities."

"It's just that Jeonghan and I..." her voice trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

Her boss watched her hands fidget about and noticed the absence of her wedding ring.

"Ah I see. Well you see Sojung I chose you for this project because I know that it is your strong suit and that you'll do a good job. But if you're uncomfortable with your teammates, I can pull you from it."

"Actually Sir, I changed my mind. I will work on this" Sojung said.

"I know you'll do a great job."

"Thank you Sir."

\-------------------------

"Where's Sojung?" Seungkwan asked as Jeonghan arrived in the office room alone.

Jeonghan sighed. "I think she may have resigned from this project."

"What why? I thought she liked doing things like this, she's good at it too."

"We... we had a divorce" Jeonghan told them.

"Oh, I'm sorry hyung."

"It's all right, I guess we'll just-"

In that moment Sojung arrived in the room and she took a seat next to Seungkwan.

"I'm doing this project."

Soonyoung and Seungkwan glanced at Jeonghan.

"Well let's get to work then."

After work, Sowon decided to drive Eunbi home so that she could explain what happened.

"We had a divorce."

Eunbi looked at her with sadness. "I'm so sorry unnie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not only that. He... he also told me he's gay."

Eunbi gasped. "Oh unnie..."

Sojung tried to hold back her tears, she thought she had cried enough about it.

"Are you sure you're okay with working with him on this project? You can always ask to resign from it."

"It's okay Eunbi, maybe it will help me move on."

\-------------------------

But it was easier said than done.

Everytime she saw him it reminded her of how much she still longed for him, and how he wasn't hers anymore.

It hurt a lot.

She felt that she had to do more in order to move on from this state.

"Unnie, are you really going to sell your house?"

"Yeah"

"But do you have to move to Busan though?" Eunbi pouted at her.

"I got an offer from a firm there months ago. I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to accept it."

"But who will I complain all my life struggles to?"

Sojung chuckled and patted her head. "You can call me anytime you like."

"Well, whatever you think is best for you. So when will you be leaving?"

"As soon as this project is finished."

"I'll miss you" Eunbi wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I'll miss you too."

\-------------------------

Jeonghan went over to Sojung's office to show her his floor plan.

He stopped when he heard their conversation.

_Selling the house? Moving to Busan?_

The project was set to finish the following week so she would be leaving quite soon.

"Here's my floor plan" he placed it on her desk.

"Thanks."

Jeonghan watched her as she flipped through his plans.

"So you took that offer."

Sojung stopped and looked at him for a second before going back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, I did."

Jeonghan nodded and then left the room.

The week went by very quickly.

Jeonghan, Sojung, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan arrived at the construction site to see how it was going.

They were just wrapping it up and adding finishing touches.

"So your leaving tomorrow, noona?" Soonyoung asked.

"Yeah."

"Aw, the company won't be the same without you" said Seungkwan.

Sojung smiled. "Just say you'll miss me" she joked and they laughed.

"Busan is nice though, I'm sure you'll like it there."

Jeonghan only listened to their conversation silently.

After work, Sojung packed all her belongings and said goodbye to her coworkers and boss.

"It was great working with you Kim Sojung" her boss held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you Sir."

As she was heading to her car, she saw someone waiting in the lobby.

"Jeonghan? What are you still doing here?"

"You're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah"

"You haven't seen my new condo yet, why don't you stop by and have a look?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Sojung arrived at Jeonghan's condo and saw him waiting for her in the lobby.

"Come."

They took the elevator up to the 8th floor and entered the spiffy little condo.

It was very, very clean. It seems that Jeonghan had gotten more meticulous with organization.

She noticed that the living room was arranged in exactly the same way as their old house, even the furniture looked similar.

"You're a sucker for nostalgia, aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Don't forget this was my arrangement in the first place.

That sparked a memory of when they were first moving in, and had a heated debate about the placement of the living room, a debate that Jeonghan had won.

Next they entered the bedroom, which was also very neat.

"Since when did you get this organized?" she said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Well I have some free time so might as keep myself busy" he took a seat in the armchair across from her.

They talked about more of their fond memories, about their time in college.

About the all nighters they pulled, the crazy professors they dealt with, the shenanigans with their friends.

It was almost like nothing had changed, and for a moment they completely forgot that they were divorced as they laughed and relived memories.

In the blink of an eye several hours had passed and it was late in the night.

"You must be thirsty, let me go brew some tea" Jeonghan got up and went to the kitchen.

When he returned however, he saw that Sojung had fallen asleep on his bed.

He set down the two mugs and walked over to her.

Watching her sleeping figure made him feel a warmth in his heart and he couldn't help but smile.

She looked like an absolute angel to him.

Without thinking, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, just like he had done in the past.

It felt so wrong yet so right at the same time.

Jeonghan felt guilty about all the pain that he had put her through, it broke his heart to think that she was suffering because of him.

He didn't think about the repercussions of his actions at that moment, for now he just wanted to comfort her.

\-------------------------

Sojung woke up feeling the sun on her face.

She hadn't slept that well in a long time.

However she was immediately unsettled when she realized that she wasn't in her own room.

She was even more thrown off when she felt an arm around her.

She turned around and was shocked to the core when she saw Jeonghan's sleeping face right next to her.

It was a sight that was so familiar, but her rationality told her that it was horribly wrong.

She wriggled out of his hold and lightly tapped him.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately sat up.

"Sojung... I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay" she reassured him, "Let's just forget about it."

She awkwardly got off the bed and fixed her clothes.

"The moving truck is coming today, I should go get my stuff ready" she told him.

"Take care" he said.

"You too."

He nodded and she left the room.

And that was it.

Jeonghan sat in his room and thought about last night.

He didn't know what had come over him and decided to brush away the thought.

He was certain of who he was.

Jeonghan got up and started preparing like any other day.

_It's all in the past now._

Sojung loaded everything onto the van and looked at the house one last time.

The house that used to be a place a comfort, was now just a painful reminder of what she could no longer have.

And without a second thought, she got in her car and drove to Busan, leaving her life in Seoul behind her.

\----- 1 year later -----

"Wake up sleepy head!" 

Jeonghan groaned as he turned his body over. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Look I know you have the day off today but you still need to get up."

Jeonghan felt his covers being lifted off and he looked up at the figure with an annoyed look.

"Why'd you do that"

"You're cute when you're sulky. Now get up, I'm taking you somewhere cool today."

The two of them arrived at the "cool" place.

"A cat cafe?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon I know you like cats, don't think I didn't know about all those cat videos you watch. Besides, I'm friends with the auntie that owns this place so she could probably get us a discount" he nudged.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes but smiled and they entered the cafe.

"Hi auntie!"

"Minhyuk, long time no see! Yah, why don't you visit me anymore, kid?"

"Sorry auntie, this is Jeonghan by the way."

Jeonghan bowed and greeted her.

"I see, so this visit is just an excuse for a date huh?" she winked.

"Ah auntie you know it's not like that, I've been meaning to visit you, really!"

"Okay okay, just go on in already."

Jeonghan had never been to a cat cafe before, his eyes sparkled with wonder.

"I'll go buy us something to drink, so you can go and explore a bit" said Minhyuk.

About ten minutes later, Minhyuk found Jeonghan in a giant bean bag with two cats in his lap.

"What are you laughing at?" Jeonghan asked.

"You look totally adorable right now."

Jeonghan blushed at that.

"I'm curious why you never got a cat seeing how much you love them."

"My parents didn't allow me."

"What about in your adult life?"

Jeonghan stopped at that.

He never got a cat because Sojung was allergic to cats.

"I just... never got a chance I guess."

"Hey, you alright?"

Thinking about Sojung made him solemn all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two had a good time at the cat cafe, it was a much needed break after working on a large project.

After Sojung left, Jeonghan told his friends at work the real reason why they divorced.

And without their support, he might have drowned in his own negative thoughts.

He also met Minhyuk, a clumsy lawyer who had accidentally spilled his coffee on him during one of his fumbling episodes.

When they arrived back at the condo, they huddled up on the couch and watched a movie together.

"Hey, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

Minhyuk noticed that Jeonghan had been quiet since they came back.

Jeonghan had a lot on his mind lately.

One of them being telling Minhyuk about Sojung, and their discussion at the cafe reminded him of that.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Woah, so serious. You're not gonna tell me you're pregnant are you?" he joked.

Jeonghan hit him with a cushion as Minhyuk laughed.

He then took a deep breath and compiled his thoughts. 

"You've been very open with me about your life, so I want to do the same for you. You see... I used to have a wife."

"Oh I know."

"Wait what? How could you know?"

"Last time when you lended me your jacket, I found a photo of a woman in one of the pockets. I also saw a wedding ring on your dresser. So, I just put two and two together."

"Are you upset I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Nah not at all. I know this is probably a sensitive subject, I didn't want to pry too much."

Minhyuk turned to look at Jeonghan.

"Do you... still think about her?"

"To be honest, I do."

He thought about her a lot, he wondered how she was doing, if she met someone new, if she has resentment for him.

"For the longest time I felt so guilty that I wasn't able to love her how I should. I felt like I wronged her."

"Do you ever wish you weren't gay?"

Jeonghan went silent.

In truth, he did feel that way sometimes.

If he wasn't gay, things would be less complicated, and he wouldn't have hurt someone that meant so much to him.

And even though he felt guilty about it, there were times when he wished he never said anything, so he could still live the life he had always known.

He remembered how distraught their families were when they first learned about the divorce.

He wondered if he was too selfish to inflict so much pain onto those he cared about, just so he could be truthful to himself.

"You're conflicted, aren't you?" Minhyuk asked.

"I'm just the worst person in the world."

"Nah, don't think that way. I'm glad you trust me enough to be so honest with me."

"I don't deserve you."

"Aw don't say that" Minhyuk put his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. "I think you're pretty cool."

They sat in silence for a little while before Minhyuk spoke again.

"Tell me about her. I want to know what kind of person can make a gay man think he's straight."

"Well, she is a very caring person, very motherly. Literally, she was like your mom sometimes."

Minhyuk laughed.

"She's also a very hard-worker and a very talented architect. She puts so much heart into everything she does."

"From the photo I saw, she also seemed super attractive. Gee, no wonder you fell for her."

Jeonghan sighed, "it's all in the past now."

"No matter what you say, I think you're quite lucky to have had someone like that in your life."

"I agree."

\-------------------------

"Really Jihoon, you don't have to do this."

"No no, you drove me to work the other day so this is my way of repaying you."

"Your car broke down and we work at the same place, it's nothing to repay me for."

"Nope too late, I'm helping, it's done, final."

Sojung sighed. "Alright fine, but if you find anything embarrassing here don't you dare tell anyone about it."

"You have my word."

Jihoon was helping Sojung declutter her attic, her mom had sent over a ton of old boxes so she thought she'd organize them a bit.

"If you find any clothes just put them in that corner, I'm planning to give them to my cousin."

"Alright."

The two spent almost two hours sorting through box after box, deciding what to take out and what to store away.

"Hey noona, I found your childhood photos!"

"What? Give me those!"

Sojung tried to grab the photos from Jihoon but he was fast and escaped her.

"Lee Jihoon give me those right now!" she yelled but was trying to hold back her laughter.

She eventually managed to corner him and trapped him between her arms and the wall.

"Gotcha!"

"Okay okay, here" Jihoon handed back the photos, ears bright red from how she cornered him.

She looked at him with an amused grin. "Are you... flustered?"

"W-what? No!" he said quickly, his heart rate running a mile a minute.

"Okay then let's open the remaining of these boxes."

Jihoon grabbed a box that had a pretty flower embroidery on it.

When he opened it, he was shocked.

"Are these your... wedding photos?"

Sojung's eyes widened and she turned around.

She walked over to the box and shuffled through the photos that she hadn't seen in a long time.

She then caught sight of something in the bottom, a small velvet lined box.

It was her wedding ring.

"I didn't know you were married before."

"Yeah, we divorced a year ago."

"Why?" Jihoon covered his mouth as soon as he said it. He knew he shouldn't be asking these kinds of questions but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Well... it turns out he was gay."

Jihoon looked to her with empathy. "I'm sorry noona."

"Don't worry about it. I suppose it'll just be a fond memory I can look back on."

Sojung then closed the box and stored it away with her other old stuff.

Jihoon felt saddened by her unfortunate story. He could only imagine what she had gone through.

Sojung turned around and saw how somber Jihoon suddenly became.

"Seriously Jihoon, it's okay, it's been a year. I'm fine now" she patted his shoulder.

But he could see in her eyes that there was still a hint of sorrow, a tiny reminisce of a feeling of loss.

He saw that she was lonely, no matter how much she denied it.

And he wanted to be there for her.

The following day at work, Jihoon was extremely restless.

He tried his best to keep his nerves in check.

"Hey man you got this. Just say exactly what's on your mind."

"I'm just so nervous" Jihoon admitted.

"Don't be. You're good friends, aren't you? And even if things don't go as planned, you'll still have a great friendship."

"Thanks Joohyuk hyung."

"No worries man."

Jihoon mustered up the courage, and when he spotted Sojung about to sign out for the day, he hurriedly walked over to her.

But he stopped when he saw their boss approach her.

"Sojung I want to give this project to you."

"The Seoul project? I-I'm not sure I'm-"

"Sojung, if I'm honest with you, you are one of the most capable people here, if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Wow. Thank you ma'am" she bowed. "In that case, I will gladly accept it."

"Good. You'll have this week to come up with your initial draft, and then you'll have to leave for Seoul next week."

"I understand."

Sojung headed to the elevator but Jihoon called out to her.

"Noona"

"Oh Jihoon, are you heading home as well?"

"Oh uh I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Jihoon took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

Sojung was shocked, she had not expected this at all.

"I know you probably didn't expect this but... I.. I've really liked you for a long time."

Sojung almost chuckled at his cuteness. It was clear he had never confessed before.

"So... will you?"

Jihoon saw the hesitation in her eyes, and prepared himself for a rejection.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I will go out with you."

Jihoon looked at her, not believing his own ears.

But when she smiled genuinely at him, he felt reassured.

They said their goodbyes and Sojung left on the elevator.

Jihoon stood there for a minute, dumbfounded.

"So I take it things went well?"

Jihoon was startled when he saw Joonhyuk behind him.

"Were you spying on me?"

"I just wanted to see how you look like when you blush."

"Go away."

Joonhyuk continued to tease him all the way back to his desk.

\-------------------------

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Three weeks."

"Who will you be staying with?"

"My brother."

Jihoon nodded. The two of them were sitting on a bench, looking upon the sunset pond as they enjoyed their last evening together before Sojung left on her trip.

He was a bit sad that she had to leave so soon as they had just gotten together.

But she assured him that they would do something fun as soon as she returned.

"Will you be visiting your family as well?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen them. They worry too much about me after..." Sojung trailed off.

Jihoon looked at her with concern.

He intertwined their hands and kissed her knuckles, which was a bold move coming from him.

Sojung looked surprised for a second, but then her lips curved into a smile.

She leaned in a pecked him on the cheek, now it was his turn to be surprised.

She chuckled at how flustered he became, his lack of experience in relationships was very endearing to her.

The following morning Sojung drove to Seoul.

It had been over a year since she was last there, it still looks just like how she remembered.

"Mingyu-ah!"

"Noona!"

Sojung hugged her brother tightly, it had been so long.

"How've you been noona?"

"I'm good except I'm a bit sad that you never came to visit me."

"Ah, I'm so so sorry it's just vet school is so demanding and-"

"I'm just kidding Mingyu" she laughed, "now where is my room?"

"O-oh, here follow me."

Mingyu had been clingy to Sojung ever since they were kids. He was depressed for months after Sojung went to university, but he eventually learned to be on his own. They still had a very close relationship and called each other frequently.

"Oh by the way, I need to head to the office in a bit."

"You're leaving already? But you just got here, I thought we'd be able to do something together."

"We will, I just need to turn in my drafts and then we have the entire rest of the day to hang out. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

Even though he was an adult now, he will always be Sojung's baby brother.

Sojung arrived in her temporary office and gave the manager her drafts.

He seemed very impressed.

"This looks great Ms. Kim, I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning."

Sojung bowed and left the office.

She was about to cross the street to get to her car, when she heard the sound of an engine getting closer and closer.

Before she could process what was happening the car sped straight into her and onto the sidewalk.

The driver of the car got out and panicked.

He saw that he had hit a person who laid unconscious on the ground covered in blood and he cursed under his breath.

When he looked around and saw that there was no one nearby, he quickly got in his car and drove off, thinking he could escape the consequences.

Just then Minhyuk came out of the cafe across the street and quickly ran over when he saw the woman on the ground.

He gasped in shock when he recognized her.

_Is that... Jeonghan's ex wife?_

He felt relieved when he could feel a pulse and immediately called for an ambulance.

Once the paramedics took her away, Minhyuk wondered what he should do.

Jeonghan's sister moved to Japan so Jeonghan was there to attend her wedding, and he wouldn't be back in anther two days.

He decided it was best to wait until he returned to tell him what happened. 

Minhyuk arrived at the hospital Sojung was taken to.

"What's her condition doctor?" he asked.

"What is your relation to her?"

"Oh uh I just met her" Minhyuk slapped himself when he said it, of course the doctors wouldn't share patient information with strangers.

"I'm sorry sir but patient information is confidential, we can only share it with family members or loved ones."

"Right, I understand."

Minhyuk tried to think of a way he could get in contact with someone in Sojung's family.

"Hello?"

"Jeonghan, um do you know any of your ex's family members that live in Seoul?"

Jeonghan was confused. "Yeah, her whole family is in Seoul. Why?"

"Oh um..."

"Did something happen?"

"Uh..."

"Minhyuk tell me! Did something happen?"

Minhyuk sighed, there was no way around this now. "I think she was hit by a car, she's in the hospital right now and hasn't woken up. The doctors wouldn't tell me about her condition so I need her family member to come."

He was now even more confused. Why was Sojung in Seoul? 

But more than that, he was worried.

"I'll contact her brother."

"Oh, okay."

Jeonghan rung up Sojung's brother.

"Jeonghan hyung?"

"Hey Mingyu."

"Hey uh, what's going on?" Mingyu was surprised to receive a phone call from Jeonghan.

They got along quite well in the past, but they haven't spoken since the divorce.

"Sojung was in a car accident."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I'll send you the hospital address."

"O-okay, thanks hyung."

Mingyu was frantic as he drove to the hospital, he couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes, but wiped them before he went inside.

When he arrived, he saw a man a few years older than him.

"Are you Sojung's brother?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I found her after the accident. I'm Lee Minhyuk."

"Oh thank you for that, I'm Kim Mingyu." They shook hands.

"You should probably talk to the doctor."

"Right."

A few minutes later, Mingyu emerged from the doctor's office and found Minhyuk there still waiting. He was a bit surprised that he was still there. 

"How is she?"

Mingyu took a seat next to him. 

"She's still not awake, but the doctors said her condition is stable."

"That's good to hear."

The two sat awkwardly in silence for a while.

"Where's Jeonghan?" Mingyu asked.

"He's attending his sister's wedding in Japan."

"Oh, I see. So what is your relationship to Jeonghan?"

"We're dating."

Mingyu nodded.

The doctor came out and said that he would update him on any changes or when she wakes up.

Both Mingyu and Minhyuk thanked the doctor and left.

"I guess I'll get going then" said Mingyu.

"Yeah, me too. Take care."

"You too."

When Mingyu got home, he thought he should call Jihoon and tell him about the situation.

Sojung shared everything about her life with Mingyu, so naturally he knew Jihoon as well.

"Hi hyung."

"Hey Mingyu, what's up?"

"Uhm okay, so please don't be alarmed but uh, Sojung was in a car accident."

"W-what?"

"The doctors said her condition was stable though, she hasn't woken up but she's supposed to make a full recovery."

Jihoon took a sigh of relief. 

"Please let me know when she wakes up okay?"

"I will."

Two days later, Mingyu received a call from the hospital.

"Mr. Kim, your sister has woken up, but there are some things I need to talk to you about when you get here."

Mingyu didn't like the sound of that.

He called Jihoon about it and he said that he will come as soon as he can.

Mingyu arrived at the hospital and the doctor asked to speak with him in his office.

"She has suffered quite a bit of brain damage, and she might not have recollections of recent events in her life. I just want you to be prepared for that."

"Will she be able to recover her memory?"

"It's hard to say, but many patients have been able to regain their memory in a few months. So it's possible, but it won't be easy." 

"Okay, thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled sympathetically to him and then left.

Mingyu approached Sojung's room and found her sleeping.

He was glad that she was okay.

He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Noona, wake up, it's me."

Sojung's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Mingyu she smiled.

"Mingyu, my baby brother."

Mingyu gave her a hug, careful not to hurt her injured limbs.

"I was so scared that I was gonna lose you noona."

"It's okay Mingyu, I'm okay" she patted his back.

Just then Jihoon came in through the door and was relieved to see that she was okay.

"Oh noona, I'm so glad you're okay" he beamed at her.

"Who are you?"

Jihoon's face fell.

Mingyu's eyes widened as he remembered that Jihoon didn't know about Sojung's memory loss.

"W-what do you mean? I'm your boyfriend."

Sojung looked perplexed.

"What do you mean boyfriend? Where's my husband?"

Sojung looked to Mingyu.

"Where's Jeonghan?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this impulsively, tell me what you think!


End file.
